Stay With Me
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: A story about how hate turns into love


For Ever With Me

Even though Davy Jones has been dead for a long time, and William Turner is the new captain of The Flying Dutchman, Captain Jack Sparrow still feared the debt he owed Davy Jones. Everytime Jack heard about a fight and if the Flying Dutchman has been seen nearby, he fleed with the Black Pearl and his crew. Mr. Gibbs, Jack's first mate, stood behind the row and yawned, it was an early morning and the fog was still haunting the great sea. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack came up the stairs and looked straight at Gibbs, "aye, Captain!" Gibbs shouted, but he did not move his sight from the sea, "are ye blind, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked and Gibbs finally looked at Jack, "sorry?" he said, "are ye blind? Or maybe ye was sleepin' and didn't see that!" Jack yelled and pointed at the Flying Dutchman, "turn the ship around!" Jack started to sound nervous, Gibbs turned the row heavily, the crew grabbed onto anything they could reach in order not the fall overboard. Jack sighed and rushed to his cabin for a bottle of rum, but as he turned around to fae his cabin, he faced something more disturbing; there, in his chair, with the feet crossed on the table, sat Captain William Turner.

"William! Well, greetings!"Jack smiled his fake smile, his golden tooth appeared and complimented his tanned lips, "what can I do for ye?" he asked and started to search his pokets, "you still have a debt to pay" William said, "a debt? Oh yeah.. 100 souls.." Jack moved slowly towards the cabins door, but as he turned around, William almost slided out of the door, "oh yeah.. Ye're have that odd power to go through ships and anything on it.." Jack sighed, but with a movement as fast as light, Jack stock a knife into William's chest, and he ran out the door and up to the deck. William wrapped his fingers around the knife and pulled it out, he went through the door and up the stairs, "Sparrow!" he yelled, none of Jack's crew members tried to stop William, not only because he was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, but also because they all knew him personally, and they knew that William would never try to kill Jack, only scare him a little. Jack grabbed his sword and pulled it out, "Will! I swear! If ye touch me, I'll kill ye!" Jack whimped, "Jack, I cannot die" William looked at Jack with a smile painted on his perfect lips, he dragged Jack down to the cabin, "Will! I swear I'll pay ye back! Just gimme some time!" Jack whimped, "just shut up, Jack" William closed the door behind them, "you can pay your debt by helping me" William looked around to find a map, "I need your help to find a new hiding spot for my heart" William sighed, "but.. isn't that pumping thing with Elizabeth?" Jack asked, "not anymore. It did not work out for us, Jack" William replied, Jack felt a strange feeling inside of happiness and hope.

Jack poured two glasses of rum, he handed one of the glasses to William, "I know ye don't drink, but it might help ye a little" Jack said and drank his own glass dry, William sighed and sipped to the rum, it tasted just as bad as the first time Jack tried to make him drink it. William placed the glass on the table, "it would not help me even if it was medicine of a broken heart, Jack, but thank you for tryng" William said and sighed, "I know something else that might help ye, mate" he said and placed his right arm around William's shoulders, "but it'll only help if ye undress right now" he continued, William's eyes widened , "Jack! I would never..-" William yelled, but before he could continue, Jack's lips were planted on William's in a hard and deep kiss. Jack moved a little and out of balance they fell on the floor, Jack grabbed William by his wrists and held him down. Nailed to the floor by Jack's grib, William started to struggle, and as he realised that he could not get away, he bit down, Jack pulled away his face from William's, "ye little..! Ye bit me!" he raised his right hand and with one stroke, he slapped William, forcing the young captain the turn his face away, his cheek got red and his eyes started to tear up. Jack blinked a few times before he realised what he just did to William, he moved away from him, "William.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." Jack looked at William, who stood up, "don't touch me..!" William looked away, but as Jack heard those words he grabbed William once again and kissed him once, "I'm so sorry, William. I wasn't trying to hurt ye" he said and looked at the shocked, but confused William, "You.. Kissed me.. Again?" William trembled a little, "aye" Jack nodded, "why?" William asked, "I find ye.. Attractive" Jack replied looking at his feet, he let go of William's wrists, "I'm sorry, ye can leave" he said, moved behind his table and sat down on his chair.

That night, Jack was sitting alone, as always, but this time it felt different, more lonely than normally. William had left with tears in his eyes and he shouted that he would never want to see Jack again. Jack sighed, but in the darkness he saw something move in the cabin, he pulled out his gun, "who's there?!" he yelled, and out in the light from the lantern came William, Jack looke surprised at him, "Will?" he asked nervous, "what're ye doin' here?" he asked, "I came.. Because.." William sighed, "that kiss.. You gave me.." he continued, "what 'bout it?" Jack asked with widened eyes, "why did you do it?" William asked, "no reason!" Jack answered quickly, William looked down, sighed and nodded sadly, "sorry, I came" he said and turned around to leave, Jack grabbed William's arm and looked down, "stay.. please" Jack said and dragged William closer into his grace, "stay with me for ever" Jack closed his eyes at William's back was pressed into Jack's chest. William smiled slightly, "I will".

The End


End file.
